The Piper
by ryeonixg
Summary: A year after the Chitauri invasion in New York city, the world was finally at peace. However, the recent strings of unknown attacks-ruled as terrorist attacks- throughtout the world requried the Avengers to investigate and stop them; and during the investigation they discover a certain suspicious individual at different places at the same time. (Starts off slow X-over w/ MarvelAU)
1. Revenge had never been so sweet

**YADAYADA I now I should be posting up new chapters of other fanfics but this plot just came to me! while listning to "Stairway to Heaven"**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own ROTG nor The Avengers **

Heavy breathing filled the room, vigilantly a middle-aged man stalked into the room holding a handgun.

His arm was thrown back then he was kneed in the abdomen by the perpetrator, and during his brief fit of coughing and groaning in pain he counter-attacked with an uppercut to the intruder's jaw. The suspect flew across the room and crashed through the glass door leading to the living room. There, the man stood with content, observing his enemy laying on the broken, glass-sprinkled tiled, floor; due to his time on the field, he automatically assessed the unknown shadow.

'_Broad shoulders, lithe and toned body, approximately five foot eleven; with that he deducted that the perpetrator was definitely male. With the amount of body movement and avoidance of the furniture; he isn't the average burglar on the street, he's experienced with hand to hand combat, let's see how he deals with a long range combat' _

He grabbed the lamp post from the corner and tore its lamp shade off. Gracefully, he wielded it. Charging at the burglar, he swung it vertically, but missed. The lithe body rolled onto his side and used his arms to push up, locking his knees he kicked opponent in the chest. Stumbling back, the man wasn't prepared for the incoming flying-snap-kick.

_If this goes any longer it's highly capable that I'll get injured... permanently. _

He took hold of the assailant's ankle and threw with all his might towards the wall.

The body flew.

_crack._

The mysterious body went limp, falling on the ground.

Heavy breathing once again, filled the room; but only from one person now.

The victor then spat on the ground then turned and walked away, unbeknowingly, the intruder smiled and sat up.

The injured assailant on the floor laughed and quickly stood up on his feet, he sprinted and grappled the elder. They broke apart and began swinging at each other again. However, during the fight, the intruder would always dodge the other. The intruder laughed as the onslaught moved from the porch to the family room destroying the house; the laughing intruder grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on; rock music blasted into the combatants ears

_**Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio, **_

"You bastard!" the older man stated, " You have no idea who you're messing with!" And as they moved from the living room to the kitchen of the house, the house owner threw a kitchen knife towards the mysterious assailant.

_**Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe**_

The stranger caught the knife in his two fore fingers and let out a small chuckle, "I prefer the word young adult but I guess that would do; and I know precisely what I'm getting into." his tone became darker and more sinister.

"Let me get to the point then…..Sergeant. Overland, Sergeant Nathaniel Overland isn't it?" He saw the elder tense, " Sergeant, leader of the Seventy-ninth platoon of the U.S Marine Corps, serial number 2764890651762998cd; Married at the age of twenty-seven, had two kids, now divorced-" the lamp swung by the ex-Marine approached his head, with his agile coordination he back flipped on his hands; following up, he used the velocity of his feet and twisted to hit the Sergeant in the temple. " ah, ah ah~ let me finish will you?" he juggled the knife in his hand and continued, " After serving your time, you came back with PTSD; therefore you are now living by yourself with no support whats so ever because you lost all your veteran money drinking booze, doing illegal drugs and when you go home at night; you beat you family black and blue correct?" The father's eyes widen "Your wife and daughter left, and I'm guessing everything went down hill from there."

_**Rosenberg, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, The king and I, The Catcher In the Rye,**_

What do you want." snared Nathaniel

"Seems so…." nonchalantly said the hostile intruder,

_**Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new Queen,**_

"I came to you on this night for a reason. What is it you might ask?" His smile expanded from cheek to cheek, "As fellow criminals we should stick together,"

_**Marciano, liberace,**_

_A cloth masked concealed his features from his nose down. The moonlight revealed the only visible trait of the male; the eccentric blue eyes of mysterious man filled with insanity. A slightly nostalgic awareness creeped up my spine. _

_**Santayana goodbye...**_

"Now is the time to step up to create a greater future"

_**We didn't start the fire! It was always burning since the world's been turning**_

_His arms rose out to his side, and with that signal multiple bodies walked out into the light._

_**We didn't start the fire,**_

"It's time to rewrite history and change everything, don't you want to get out of this shitty place?, my friend?" fanatically quoted the burglar as he was comically focusing his attention on balancing the tip of the knife on his pointer finger; ignoring the small droplets of blood flowing down.

_**no we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.**_

The windows were broken in by multiple individuals and more came in as the door was broken down. They surrounded him. With trepidation he grabbed the lamp that had been broken in his previous fight and lowered his center. He defensively pointed it towards the group of individuals…no..._criminal_.

_**Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Camp-**_

"Now how 'bout, my friend." monotonously said the first transgressor.

"You crazy arse! You think that if you break into my house and attack me then we'll all be good? That I'll join your cause? Well you have another thing coming" viciously growled Overland.

"Thats a shame," sarcastically pouted the kingpin, he nodded his head and two criminals went to subdue the ex- sergeant; holding him on his knees.

" I guess that only leaves me one choice, and that wasn't even why I came here in the first place."

Marveling at the finely-sharpened-prong of the blade, he tossed it up into the air over the counter; but just before it landed he abruptly kicked it toward Nathaniel. The knife then imbedded itself into the said man and he cringed in agonizing pain.

The intruder nonchalantly walked to the kneeling man and pulled his hair up. Facing up the said man spat in his adversary's face and three words came out of his mouth: "Burn in _Hell_"

The psychopath's eyes widen in shock then his face contorted into a sickly-sweet smile.

"Sweet-heart" condescendingly said the nefarious intruder "you're already in _Hell, _and I am _King."_

The two outlaws let go of the elder's hands and snickered as the he collapsed. He winched at the pain in his shoulder and reluctantly grabbed for it and pulled it out.

"Who are you?" horsely asked Mr. Overland

"Oh, well obviously you can't reconize me with my mask on." and with a snap of his fingers everybode deserted the room, all who was left was the mysterious attacker and Nathaniel. With that done, the assailent gleefully clapped his hands and walked out of the shadows, pulled down his mask.

" Nice to finally meet you Nathaniel."

The elder gulped and mouth his beginning the word "Jac-?" but was interrupted by a cocked gun in his face

"ER! wrong! I like to go by the name of The Piper."

"The Piper." sounded out the militant. "Who the hell calls themselves The Pi-" his eyes popped in fear and recognition, remembering all of the gruesome tales told by his comrades about the notoriously known villain; to be described as the Napoleon of crime due to his grotesque infamy, the reincarnation of the devil himself.

"Lies! I know who you are!" screamed Overland

A shot resounded throughtout the street, and woke up the neighbors who unknowingly started to gather themselves and find what had made that gun shot. In the house however, laided the elder, bleding out from his thigh.

What do you want? wh-wh" hoarsely asked Overland

The Piper shrugged and simply said: "Nothing. I just wanted to do this for the longest of time; I mean, why should I continue caring?"

"what do you mea-"

_**Bang!**_

"Good bye. Nathaniel."

Due to his annoying sentiment, The Piper said his goodbyes to his father with cold eyes and a frown

The Piper awry to the corpse and walked out of the house, the mass of criminals followed him out into the shadows and they walked. As they walked, the Kingpin couldn't help by grin maniacally .

The time has come to take action.

_"Let us begin..."_

**I know short capter too, but did ya like it? yes? no? plz review!**_  
_


	2. Avengers, assemble

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I hope you like the chapter, I also made some changes to the first chapter becasue I didn't like how it turned out after rereading it. (FYI, This is un-betaed)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers nor ROTG just the plot of this.**

_**Carry on my wayward Son!~**_

The rock music banged at the background.

_**There'll be peace when you are done~**_

Surrounded by machinery, the Genius concentrated solely on his invention, and sometimes breaking from his concentration he headbanged and air guitared around his laboratory.

_**Lay your weary head to rest~**_

Sparks flew from the table top, and behind protective vest, gloves and welding mask was the billionaire mumbling formulas and noting it to JARVIS his artificial intelligence.

_**Don't you cry no more~**_

He typed on his holographic computer and moved the hologram, observing every nut and bolt of it. With that he continued to work on the parts for his suit from scratch, then assembling them all together.

_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion~**_

He stood back, marveling at his invention. After his clean slate program he said he would start anew; he is, a new suit that is. It stood on the lightened platform, the sleek silver suit.

_**I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.~**_

The playboy stared at it and continued for a while. The only thought going through his head was '_What should it's paint job be? it could be plain silver, although-' _

_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,**_

That was until the door opened and in walked in a man clad in a black dress suit. Which caught the attention of the philanthropist.

_**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man!~**_

"Stark, Mr Fury would like to see you." said the said man and left, leaving Tony Stark staring at the door with trepidation.

* * *

Drums hit his ears and caused him to head to the counter. He pulled five dollars out of his pockets and place it on the table. He thought back to his meeting with Peggy, tears struggled to his eyes. The lost had hit him hard, and now knowing that his best friend was alive but is now missing.

_**A warning to the people the good and,**_

A golden drink was pushed towards him, a large ice sphere suspended in the toxicated drink.

_**the evil, **_

He downed the drink before a brunette with a top piece came up to him and placed a ten on the counter. She gave the soldier a lustful stare and slowly licked her lips. He saw her and turned away, knowing what she wanted.

_**this is war**_

He swallowed the rising awkwardness, as he was staring at the bartender making the drinks. He could sense the lusty eyes on him, examining every twitch of a muscle or every beat of his heart.

_**To the soldier, the civilian **_

Having enough of this, he looked at the women and politely asked her to go away.

"Ok, I know this seems really bad, but I don't feel like talking to anybody right now, or in this case, do anything with others, can you please just...just leave me alone?"

He was given a look of anger and then was suddenly slapped in the face. his lip was sucked into a thin line and he blanked before he restarted thinking about all the events that had happen just a couple of months ago.

_**the martyr**_

Thinking about Peggy, Bucky and all the people who he loved

_**the victim **_

thinking about all the innocent people who died during the recent events,

_**this is war**_

thinking about the Avengers and hoping that they wouldn't have to fight in a situation like that ever again.

_**It's the moment of truth,**_

He could still hear it, the constant screaming of all that he couldn't save including the ones during his fight with Bucky.

_**It's the moment to lie.**_

He couldn't save everyone, he know that; but two weeks ago he saw a little boy who huddled at the corner of an alley, he had lost his parents a year ago during the fight with the Chitauri. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

He downed another glass.

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight**_

A familiar hand touched the soldier's shoulder.

_**To fight**_

Surprised, his head on his hand shot up to look at the owner of the slender hands.

_**To fight**_

" Captain...no..Steve. Steve Rogers we are in need of your assistance once again"

_**To fight!**_

Staring at the women, he could tell that she didn't want to tell him; he could see it in her eyes. He reluctantly stood up and with determination stated.

"How can I help you."

* * *

_**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my face**_

On top of the 'A' Tower he was laying on his back, watching the clear starry night. The wind blew and tousled his hair.

_**Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air**_

He took a drink of his specially made drink from Tony's personal collection. He enjoyed the calming night, and the song especially contributed to it.

_**Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light**_

He knew the other Avengers were struggling with their own dilemmas, and he understood, he too is still fighting with the other guy. He felt slightly bad for going berserk on his fellow Avengers a year ago.

He stared up, wishing to keep his mind off the regrets that he had had and think of topics more optimistic.

_**My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim**_

Honestly, usually being the only member of the assembled Avengers actually inside the tower was slightly…lonely. Obviously he had grown attached to the team over the year; they were almost like a family to him. He was too prideful to tell the other Avengers to just stick around and to… to just hang out and watch movies. He thought that what it would be like if they were a family: Tony his nerdy brother, Natasha his lethal sister, Thor his understanding brother, Clint his smart-ass brother and Steve his kind brother.

_**I had to stop for the night**_

As his mind wandered he his conscience slipping, his eyes sliding close. However, was stopped by a slight disturbance from inside. An inclination from the _other guy_. '_The Door.' _

_**There she stood in the doorway;**_

A muscular figure knocked on the door.

" Bruce Banner?"

Without looking the avenger gave permission for the man to come out.

he walked towards the scientist, and stood next to him.

_**I heard the mission bell**_

Looking over the edge he said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

_**And I was thinking to myself,**_

"Yea.." answered Bruce.

_**This could be Heaven**_

The man turned to him with a stone face their eyes met, he could see a hint of sadness in it. They knew he didn't like to fight and yet they ask it of him.

_**or this could be Hell. **_

"We need you help."

* * *

_**Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**_

A kick flew into the air, having missed her target she swung it to the left hoping to greet her opponent's face. Unfortunately he ducked and slid his leg to trip her. She; however, jump-flipped in the air to drop kick him.

_**Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**_

He unexpectedly caught it and threw her to the side. She landed on her feet and was sprinting back towards her sparring opponent. Arrows flew passed her as she dodged them. She then sent punches to the opponent who then had his lower torso open. She spun back and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach.

_**Children roam the streets, now orphans of war**_

She enjoy sparring with Clint, or sparring in general. Due to the childhood she felt that if she wasn't moving, she wasn't accomplishing anything and therefore now would always be moving.

_**Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**_

The crime rate had now declined from it's usual, according from what she heard from Fury a couple of weeks ago.

_**Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,**_

It had been at an all time high after the Chitauri invasion and Loki's attempt to rule all of humankind. '_How ironic is that?'_

_**Bringing daylight to the night**_

The man had been sparring for a good half hour now. It was getting taxing, although he didn't mind it. I allowed him some comfort with all that that had happened; the Chitauri invasion in specific and getting turned into a mindless zombie by a god.

_**Death is riding into town with armor,**_

'_Dodge, dodge, kick, punch, jump'_ His brain commanded his limbs. He saw an opening as she jumped in to attack him and focused attack there, they ended panting from the exercise. They both smirked at what they saw.

_**They've come to take all your rights**_

An arrow pressed to the woman's neck.

_**Hail to the king, hail to the one**_

A needle pressed against the man's throat.

_**Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun**_

Blood trickling from both, the dropped their weapons and stood there heaving every breath. That was when a intimidating man in a black trench coat walked into the room and look at them both through his one eye. gaining the attention of both he nonchalantly said:

_**Hail to the king.**_

" I have something for you both, the Avengers will meet up on the seventy-fifth floor of the 'A' tower, see you then"

* * *

Thor Odinson had gotten the sign from his mortal comrades and is planning to go down to meet them and possibly meet his love, Jane Foster; of course once the rainbow bridge was fixed.

He watched the luminous sun out from the balcony, _After a long year he would finally see his Jane._

* * *

"You all have been gathered here because you were called into your line of duty. Now I hope you all will cooperate with me."

In the room the Avengers sat at the round table and stared at the holographic screen, images about the recent bombings and attacks throughout the world. Which now made the governments request for the Avengers help.

"These attacks have been going on for a month now, and we still don't know who they are. THe scale of this last attack was in a Palestinian nuclear facility." he glared at the screen, " The only thing we got from this was a scavenged ten second recording of our masked villain from the security cameras."

It was a close up on a male who had hazelnut hair, he was holding a case and was walking in casually. Shades protected his eyes. It was then that he shifted his head up looking towards the camera, the Avengers held their breath watching the male grin, as if he knows that they are watching him, and left.

Five minutes later flames bursted into the screen.

"The weapon was homemade bombs that covered a radius of ten miles in circumference, they were however made with a substance to increase the explosion force. Now I want teams of two checking every possible target for this terrorist. Tony you go with Steve and head to the west coast, Tasha, you and Hawkeyes are in the eastern countries, Bruce, you and Thor will be heading to soviets and the upper regions" ordered the Director

"Hold on Doc, you're telling us, THE Avengers to chase after a kid who plays with bomb? since when had we become babysitters?" argued the billionaire

" Not just because of that but also these." Fury showed photos of multiple pictures of grotesque murders and in each of the photos a pipe was inbedded in the victim.

"So, we are going to be sent after a psychopath and his little band who leaves behind clues?" asked the master archer.

"His little group doesn't seem all that little, all these dead men were large men who are crime lords whom the CIA have been chasing for many years now, he either is very good to be able beat these men by himself considering his size, or he had a large group." retorted Natasha

"And besides if you think about it, how can he blow up a hundred square mile power plant all by himself, even with a group of a hundred men it would take approximately ten thousand men to plant all these at the same time, and I'm pretty sure the company checks their equipment every morning. So that rules out the thought of them being planted on the tanks before hand." pondered the master archer.

Silence filled the room until the director commanded the mission.

"Now that that's over with, any more questions?" glaring at Tony in particular who shook his head. Steve was about to open his mouth before he was cut off by Director Fury.

"I'll brief Thor on it whenever he gets here, good, now go; I also want a full report every night."

Fury left the room and was followed by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Leaving the Avengers in the room.

* * *

Unknowingly, three hundred miles away, melodlic noise echoed the ruined walls of the abadoned apartment.

_**"There is a house in New Orleans~"**_

Foot steps walked about in the halls.

**_"They call the Rising Sun~"_**

His noise sounded through out the building.

**_" And it's been, the ruin of many a poor boy~"_**

Heads peaked out from the door openings behind an in front of him.

**_" And God, I know, I'm one~"_**

Everybody knew that noise, it was their call. Flocks of children, teens, young adults followed the voice. Down the hall, turn to the right, then to the left, down stairs.

The noise was swaped for a soothing voice. They gathered around a young male, and his flute. Pure white locks caressed his head, bright blue eyes filled with light and innocence stared at the crowd, and a blue hoodie he wore. He wasn't the oldest of the group but certainly was the leader. A smile lit up his face.

* * *

**Just so u know, the timeline goes like: Thor took place two years ago, Avengers took place one year ago, and so how Thor got on earth as that he found a loophole, but it's very dangerous; he rather not use it again. And now since the the Bridge will now be remade he will use that instead. **

**Also, It will be going into the Thor 2 arc, but not compleatly canon. The songs featured in this fanfic are: This is War by 30 sec. to Mars, Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas, Hotel California by Eagles and Heil to the King by a7x and last song is house of the rising sun by The Animals (Plz Review! constructive criticizim plz, don't compleatly destroy it for me.)**


	3. Meeting the Family

**WHOO! Another Chapter! I'm excited! I'm loving this! I now have a beta-reader! **

**Lets give a round of applause to my friend:**** bunny-tweety!**** For helping me and my corrections, and helping me get this much words in, WHOOO! **

**Disclaimer: Yes, we should all know that I am not the owner of any of these movies, I did how every make some refrences.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy.**

The children gathered around the teen and dog piled on the him. Their laughs and giggles ran through the building. The older teens of the group stood around smiling at the scene, a collective thought of relief apparent on their faces. One time he came back littered in cuts and bruises, this time appertly he was lucky.

The group consisted of ten to fifteen teenagers varying from age thirteen to nineteen, Thirty or so adolescents from all ages below.

It was getting late and they have yet eaten; the teen leader then pulled three bags of vegetables and meats from behind the stairs of the apartment. The children then jumped for joy and followed the young females who were given the bags and left for the kitchen. Leaving the remaining five oldest of the group in the large hall as they discussed all that had happen today.

"So Jack?...How was your day?" asked the older teen

"Oh you know the usual." Jack said shrugging with a smirk "I should be asking you things about your day JT"

The group laughed and a teen with brown hair and green eyes gleamed, " Not much happened today although JT said you're hot" he nonchalantly stated which ended with him struggling in a head-locked in JT's arms.

"You wanna go little man? Huh!"

" You said yourself and I quoted" as he turned to the laughing white-haired boy "was I not supposed to say that out loud" the young brunette joked looking up to his strangler. Earning a playful noogie from the older teen. They all knew of JT's attraction to their friend.

" Jeez, JT, what a kill joy, right Eric?" then the boy from the arm hold was released. JT glared at the speaker but was stop by a glare that held the promise of pain from a blond haired girl. "Hey! Jack later we should go fishing! and ddi you know that Alana lost her tooth today? She is abosolutly adorable! She said she can't wait for the Toothfairy to visit her!" enthusiastically reported the black haired boy.

"Heh, yea you should have seen he-." gloated Eric.

"Anyways, what JT, Eric and Mike are trying to say is that we don't know what you do out there and as the oldest of the group, we would like to know that you aren't in danger of getting hurt. We, all of us here miss you." interrupted the blond female.

" I appreciate it guys...and Astrid," gesturing to the blond female teen "but all that I do is look for more kids like us that need a safe place like this, I mean I want all of us to be safe and I hope you all trust me

"Well...then what is that?" she pointed out while crossing her arms; a cut on his arm, who without Jack realizing, Mike was holding his hoodie sleeve up so they could see. It wasn't deep but a cut was a cut, and it still worried them.

" You are a really bad liar Jack." stated Eric.

" oh you know, clumsy me falling and tripping all the time," the other teens raised their eyebrows. "Seriously! I'm not lying" exclaimed the youngest of the five.

" How about that?" Astrid stated again, not buying his clumsiness. A bruise on Jack's back who jack, again, did not notice that JT had lifted his hoodie up as the three boys marvel at the seer size of it. Jack then blushed and yanked his hoodie from JT's hands and snarled.

"Would you quit that! And that was when I tripped and landed on a stair case."

"Next time I'm sending someone else with you." ordered Astrid

"No you're not I'm fine alone it was just some random person looking for a fight ok" pausing his eyes wide " now you all know that since I am the scouter, I can take care of myself and so I'll get the things, its my job to. You guys have to be here for the younger kids." Jack argued.

They all stared at him with disbelief, " O-Ok how..how about what if someone breaks in and you need help getting everyone out while I'm away. Me going out for a bit isn't the problem, but if any of you are with me, who going to watch the the others. Besides that, they only listen to you, Astrid remember when I-"

"Enough!" shouted Astrid. She walked up to Jack and with threatening eyes commanded " JT will go with you next time. Final?"

Jack stood still and they looked each other in the eyes, seeing the determination in Astrid's eyes he sighed.

"fine but bef-"

"Jack, just...stop...we know you are the one who got us all here, but we are just worried thats all. And Thats not you place to bring _that_ up." retorted Mike

" it's not your place too, why do you want to know where I go, I can take care of myself"

Jack huffed before he realized what he had done. Astrid looked at him with hurt eyes; He instantly felt horrible and turned awry to them.

"Look Jack we just want you to be safe ok?" answered Eric "We know you can tak-"

"I just went to make sure someone is safe! Ok!" Angrily yelled Jack mad that the his private moment was in danger. His back was too the four.

"Who's this someone? Are they more importent than us?" fuming, Astrid pointed a finger to Jacks chest and growled "You brought us here, and now you think that if you run off that we can assume everythings ok? Look at us? Rejects of society all living together, why not just blow them over dance on their bodies! Well we have enough mouths to feed here but you know yourself that the only reason why you-" She stopped, Growled as she kicked the wall and added a punch on it.

" I'm sorry Astrid for bring that up," he hung his head in shame for hurting his family " you guys go ahead and join the others I'll come later." He walked passed the four and stated "I'll be out back if anyone needs me." and he left not looking back. They all stared at him as he rounded the corner by the left staircase.

* * *

Two hours had passed, Jack was still out back just laying down on the green lush lawn and star gazed. He closed his eyes slightly and took in deep breaths. He then heard rustling besides him and turned to see what it was. Hazelnut eyes looked down upon him.

"Can I sit here?" asked the younger of the two.

He turned his head back facing the stars. She sat besides him, they sat there for a while before the girl talked.

"I heard what happened earlier, are you ok?"

Jack nodded his head. "...Yea." They sat in silence for another while longer. The cool autumn wind blew and ruffled their clothe and hair.

"So, would you like to tell me who is person is?"

"No thanks, Harly , I don't feel like talking about it." Jack added

" Is she your girlfriend?"

"Wha?-What? No! Of course not!" flabbergasted Jack shot up from his spot and faced Harly.

"Then wanna shed some light on this person you go to see?"

He contemplated for a little bit and she sat patiently, waiting. He sighed and answered " Her name is Emma, she's my little sister and she's the most important person to me..." realizing he then added in "besides you guys of course!" He scratched the back of his head, and continued " Well we got separated when we were younger, and I...you know...miss her. I miss my family."

"Like how we miss ours, this family?"

"Yea...like how you guys miss me… you're not angry at me?" asked Jack

"No, why would I be? Everybody has their own story to tell, and their own displeasing memories, It's just that you don't talk about yours and all of us became worried about you. We were scared that you didn't trust us?" answered Harly.

"What? No! I-I didn't mean to- I-I just-"

"We get it, it's ok. But just to let you know," She stood up and walked towards the building,

"shes welcomed here anytime, and we are here for you 24/7" she gleemed.

Jack gave her a hug "you're the best but please don't tell anybody about her." he said with a sad tone

They walked inside and Astrid was leaning at the door leading inside the house from the back patio. Both the girls smiled and nodded at each other before Astrid went in first, smirking. Harly began to giggle; she then grabbed Jack's wrist and ran inside. Maneuvering through the building, up stairs down halls coming to stop at a room. Jack's room to be specific. Harly stood behind Jack as he slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. Everybody jumped out and and yelled:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!"

Everybody was stuffed inside his room. The smallest children in the front and the older teens at the back. Jack's eyes started to water; he looked at every happy innocent smiling face, even the smiling face on Astrid whom he hurted just two hours ago. On the wall behind them were millions of papers; they were what really made him break. On them were childish drawings, drawings of him and them playing; and words, words that made him realize who the people he saved were.

'_Habby BirDay! Jac!"_

'_Happy 16th Birthday Jack"_

'_We Love You! Happy Birthday!"_

"_HAppy Briday!"_

He had forgotten that today had been his birthday; He smiled at them, they were all poorly drawn and some were spelled wrong. But the tears just kept coming, he wiped his tears but more came to replace them. That was when he realized that he didn't need to miss his family, because they were here all along. They hugged him as he was crying tears of joy.

They didn't have much, but that was what allowed them to get this close.

After the celebration and a whole lot of playing, the children eventually fell asleep. THe light was off and everybody fell asleep in Jack's room. He and Astrid sat in the moon light.

"I guess I was a little reckless." whispered jack

"A little? ha."

" That bad huh?" they both chuckled until there was silence between them. "Sorry...about..earlier..I-I ju-"

"It's ok Jack I understand..I don't want to talk about it either. Anyways good night Jack, Happy Birthday. Oh and one last thing," He turned his attention to her as she stood up and walked towards the group of children laying next to each " welcome back" She then laid down and fell asleep.

Jack smiled tenderly and proceed to fall asleep himself, dreaming a peaceful dream surrounded by his _Family_.

* * *

Three hundred miles away the Stark tower was still away with lights and noises.

* * *

" I think I found something sir" said a monotonous british voice the came from the ceiling

"Put it up on screen JARVIS" ordered the Genius

A police file show a missing person report about a boy who father died recently.

" _We interviewed the wife of the man, and discovered that they were divorced,"_ stated a female reporter.

"What does this have to do with anything" asked Tony

" _She had left him with her son, who now is missing. We talked to the police and they think that the boy was taken by the attackers whom is the new serial bomber, The Piper. The reason is, is that clearly there was a message on the wall behind the victim, which whom The Piper signed. "_

" Alright I'm listening, crank it up JARVIS"

" _The missing boy's name is Jackson Overland," a picture of the boy at the age of seven appeared on the screen " he was last seen leaving his school the morning of july 10th, 2009 the teachers said that his father requested that he be schooled at home therefore they outrolled him. We now know that he was missing ever since. No one in the man's neighborhood said they had seen the boy, they just thought that he, like his father was, a hermit."_ The woman said devastatingly.

" _In the last doctor report signs of abuse was clear, that was seven year. We searched all of his house, and have found no trace of him anywhere. He would now be 16 years old as of today, he has brown hair and eyes and a mole under his left eye, If you see this boy call 1-800-"_

"JARVIS, run a scanner on the boy, hack every street camera you can of the house from nine years ago and further back if possible. I want answers, clues." commanded the billionaire.

" But Sir, that would not be probable. It most likely would have been erased, or put into sto-"

"Nothing can really be erased"

"Yes, Sir."

Tony stared at the picture of the outdated picture of the boy. His face showed slight disgusted grimace. A boy was probably need help, and yet even earth's mightiest heroes couldn't save him from destruction. Tony was determined to find the boy, and nothing can and will not stop him from doing so.

" I found something but it might be hard for you to see" said the AI moments later after Tony's thoughts.

The video show the boy and his father going to the car and drive away, and twelve hours passed before the car weaved back; out walked the father. But no son.

"Track his car. On that date."

"Already on that Sir." A moment later JARVIS delivered the news. "It seems like he stopped at the pier at nine thirty-three that day."

"Alright, I want you to keep searching for more hints, and contact the team. We have a lead."

'We find him. We find The Piper' Tony thought to himself.

* * *

**Yea! Finally Done! you like? plz review with constructive criticism and if I got any puctiation or grammer wrong plz tell me. Thanks again! Look forward to seeing you all next time! **


	4. The Calling

**Wow! guy 3,276 word! holy mother of jesus! This is great! I thank bunny-tweety once again for being awesome!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of there characters in here, (unfortunately) :'( but! I do love them!;) WARNINGS! there will be a Thor the dark world spoiler in here so be warned!**

**Hope you all ove them too and therefore! Enjoy!**

The Avengers surrounded the screen in Tony's lab. The video played and they watched with undivided attention. Once the video ended they stood in silence until Clint asked out.

"So guys...What's the plan?"

"Spread out, I've found numerous places where a suspicious young boy was sighted; The weird thing is that they are located throughout the world in just one night. Unless this person can fly at the speed of light he can't possibly appear at one side of the world then the other side in one night, that's impossible. Even I don't have enough power to travel that fast every night, that means any flying rides are….. A missile! " He excitedly announced, then stood up and turned to the group and frowned. " No, no. Something that large can't possibly be missed, nor can a space ship."

As Tony continued to mumble incoherently words, the rest of the group walked away to prepare for the departure.

It's been three days since the search began. Exhausted, the Avengers sat spread out on the couch in the billionaire's living room. It wasn't long before there was a _**Ding!**_ from the elevator. Out walked agent Coulson whom wore a black professional suit and tie. He smiled as everyone greeted him and he them.

"So what brings you in the neighborhood Coulson? Couldn't wait to get away from the director?" insisted Steve.

"No, actually I'm here to tell you that you are invited to attend a meeting hosted by the Dept. of Foreign Affairs about the case that you are currently working on. It will be located in the police HQ and it will last from nine to twelve; The head insisted that you, The Avengers, who saved the world from an alien invasion, appear."

He could tell that he had lost their interest so he added "There will be entertainers and they will also be inviting remarkable members of civil services from all around the world to join a special group created solely for finding 'The Piper.'"

That had caught their attention, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, so you're telling me that the government had created a group just to catch this one group who we don't even know the size of? They is just like any other terrorist are they not?" questioned Steve which earned a chuckle from the other members of the Avengers.

" Well unless you count murdering over two hundred crime lords and defeating numerous syndicates in under a month, much less all over the globe, then I'd say they're pretty dead serious about this." remarked the archer.

After hearing that Steve sighed " I'll go get my tie." with that, they went off to their bedroom to prepare for the event.

* * *

_Somewhere in London._

* * *

It was night time and there was no noise but footsteps entering the abandoned building. Eyes darted to and fro, observing the masked man walk into the Factory. His hazelnut hair danced in the air like feathers on a bird.

_**tap tap tap**_

Silence, there was nothing. He just stood there, didn't move didn't look around at the many little faces that appeared around him. Just one question was asked.

"Do you feel that?" They shook their head.

He climbed up the stairs to his right and the children followed. he rolled his eyes and thought '_Great, more kids following me' _it was then that he felt his necklace hum with appeasement as he turned the corner. The children shrinked behind him; clearly attempting to pull him away from whatever lies behind the door.

Weary, the brunette watched the children and indignantly walked towards the ominous door ahead; stopping with his hand on the handle. Staring back at the children and sighed; he knew that _He _wouldn't want him to leave scared children alone, especially in a dark abandoned Factory. Anxiously he let go of the handle and turned around, kneeling he faced the children with sincere eyes.

"Look, I'm just going to check what's in this room and be out in a jiffy. Ok?" The kids behind him frowned and shook their heads. He pat the head of the child in front of him.

"It's won't be gone that long Ok? Besides, what's behind this thing that makes you kids so scared anyways?" He noticed their eyes move up and fear contorted their faces as they turned and ran away.

Just as he was about to turn around a large cloud of red enveloped him. He felt it rip away flesh, he couldn't move nor could he vocalize his pain.

It felt like eternity since the process had begun, until he woke up on a strange rigged flooring.

He woke up with a headache, holding his head he felt his body move like never before; he could see right into his veins, bright red veins that flowed from his hand to his chest. The only thing that differed from his black clothing article and the red veins connecting in his body was the bright blue shining shard inside the miniature tube on his necklace. As the headache subsided he stood up with utmost energy and started to move. He inspected the large pillar with the red core in the center, feeling the strange sensation run through his body he followed his gut sense to walked away from the glowing red aberration and explore the cave. He glance back once more; he felt the large rectangular pillar coaxed him to inspect it further, he decided to resist it and pushed onward.

He continued to walk around the cave until he step foot on-what was supposed to be- solid ground and he fell through; A blinding white light then darkness filled his view.

_**Thud!**_

"Ow!" rubbing his head his eyes adjusted to his surrounding; he was at the bottom of series of staircases winding up to the glass roof. The moon shone down the onto the hazelnut haired person. "I'm back.." He inspected himself with his hands, moving his hands from his head down to his feet "I'm back! thank god! whooo! and all in one piece" he jubilantly hollered until he was met with the children of this building.

Eccentric blue eyes met with many different colored ones. There was a moment of silence and non-movement, then suddenly he was engulfed by hugs and cries from the children.

"Why are you guys crying? Whats going on?"

The children weren't older than ten it seemed. Therefore, doing the only thing the hazelnut haired elder instinctively knew how to do; smiled innocently and held them together, comforting them until they had calmed down.

"_shhhh..._it's ok" he softly whispered " you're safe now"

As the children calmed down the oldest of the group asked the children once again, " Why were you guys crying when I came back?"

" Because none of them had came back yet, they went to that room and never came back" answered a blond haired child.

" How long have you kids been here? Why are you guys here?" stated the teen.

"This is the building of lost children or place of abandonment, no one comes here thats why we're here." explained a child.

"oh.." The survivor tried to sound surprised but he knew that everywhere, whether it be the richest of cities, wealthiest of towns or countries, there will always be children in need of fathers, mothers, people who care. He felt no remorse, no sympathy, no pity for the children left behind here; he felt anger instead, frustration, regret, melancholy, _hatred_.

"How about I help you kids a little? huh? would you guys like that?" asked the teen.

"How?" remarked a little girl

The blue eyed teen simply put a finger to his mouth, whispered '_shhh' _and disappeared.

* * *

_Back to the Avengers, the event will now begin it twenty minutes._

* * *

The sound of pleasant music softly strung in the background. The only female counterpart in the superhero group sighed as she drunk her martini at the corner of the large hall, filled with men and women alike talking about their business to each other. Boredom ate at the mind as she sighed again.

"Ya seem tah' be reall' n'joyin' ya'self there shelia?" sarcasm laced in his australian accent.

Natasha stared at the handsome man. He had a defined jaw and a rough manly texture to his mid aged face, spring green eyes stared straight into hers. Mid-length hair tied at the back, leaving only a few strands to fall. Her eyes darted up and down the man, black dressed vest over a white dress shirt; in his right hand he was holding his black dress coat and left was holding his drink. The attire a professioned civil server would wear.

He chuckled. As she examined him he also did so to her. She wore a red V-necked dress that revealed her cleavages, it hugged her form as it moved down her sides; with the slit down her left leg revealing it's smooth surface.

" Not quite, however you seem like you found something amusing?" replied Natasha

Another chuckle, " See it how ya' like," He reached his hands out waiting for the lady would shake it. "E. Aster Bunnymund Head Detective of the Australian Technology Investigation Division at ya' service"

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent took his hand and with an iron grip, shook it "Natasha Romanov agent of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and active members of The Avengers."

"Ahh, I see, well It's an honor to finally meet ya' Miss Romanov. I must say ya' friends did a great job protectin' New York from an alien invasion. Is there a secret to ya' victory?"

They each felt one anothers killing intentions behind the pleasant facade.

"Well, we do try our hardest to keep the citizens safety first, and what about you Mr. Bunnymund? what are some great accomplishments that you and your friends have done?"

"Well ya' know the usual, design equipment proved to help our comrades in the field."

The Intensity between the two rose until it was interrupted by a big hearty laugh.

"HOHOHO! Aster my friend, 's' been a vhile. I could feel the heat between you two from all the way across the room! Hoho!" The large Cossack turned towards Natasha. "Ah! Natasha! my friend! I didn't see you there!" Natasha smile a genuine smile and shook the Russian's hand.

"It has been a while North, Eleven years, I believe." stated the woman

They watched each other with a nostalgic beam. They were interrupted by a large voice that echoed from the microphone to it's speakers. The Avengers gathered together and listened to the speaker. Who they saw surprised them, not to offend the whole police force, but the man wasn't even five feet tall. A smirk apparent on Tony's face as he nudged his fellow smart-assed friend; Whom received a glare by the oldest of the group -in this case it's Steve- stopping their snickers and whispers.

Yes, the speaker was standing not even at five feet; however, he did have a loud mesmerizing voice and determination to that gave off calming waves. He wore all white, his small cherry cheeks stood out the most from all of him.

He had two seemingly large-compared to him- bodyguards beside him. One was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and deep piercing gray orbs; standing with much guard compared to her handsome laid-back albino friend whom had; pale but deep green eyes, which seem to fill you with warmth.

"I, Lunar Photon, gather you all here today to give you all time to meet your new teammates. I could see that not all of you are strangers to one another, but I would recommend you to begin conversing with the others," he looked across the room and nodded at some chosen heads.

" These selected few have been chosen from five continent to lead this group of heroic individuals who are all standing here together in this very room. Each one of you have been chosen for your abilities on the field and in chairs. Let me introduce them: To my left is John Bright and to my right is Katherine Heart, both are experience agents with more than thirty years of training in and out in of the field. E. Aster Bunnymund, " the Australian walked up the stairs and stood next to the two.

" He will be the head of our Weaponry Advancement and leader of the Australian Division; he will be working with Nicholas Novacek leader of the Russian Division and head of our Technology Engineering and Innovation Department. Toothania Tatiana, Head of Weapons as well as Hand-to-Hand combat Training and leader of our Asia Division excluding Russia. Sandy Mansnooze leader of Europe Division, Information Broker and Head doctor. Jamie Bennett Head of Intelligence and our American Division aided by our very own action team. The Avengers. "

As the light concentrated on the aghast group of 'superheroes.' One by one individuals hesitantly slid up on stage standing next to the other.

" We welcome you and thank you for joining us today." said Lunar. "Everyone, The Guardians!"

Clapping resounded the hall and earth's mightiest heroes awkwardly stood, looking to one another; Tony turned to Bruce and mouthed his opinion.

'_Well, that was unexpected..' _and continued to smile at the audience of cheering cops.

* * *

" So what's the story with you?" asked the man in the dressed suit

" Why should there be a story? There's no story" blurted out the woman in a black dress.

The man put on a straight face " You've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian or fish. Jane I'm thinking there's a story, and the story involves a guy.." he informed his date whom we now know as Jane.

" It's complicated." she stated.

" Is he still around?"

" No. He... Went away." dryly answered Jane.

" I've been there. The going away part. I was seeing a woman and ah," he stuttered " she took a Job in New York. Eventually the distance killed it. And the fact that she, uh, she kept sleeping with other dudes." he painfully said.

"Oh no!" Jane gasped

"Ooh so many.."

He was interrupted when a silhouette stood next to him. Wanting to change the topic he asked for some wine.

" Sure I'd love some." gleefully answered the figure. She wore a beret and a black fuzzy trech coat and stood in black leather boots.

"Richard, this is Darcy" she pointed out, Darcy raised a thumb and mouthed '_sweet_' when she had Jane's attention; and Jane simply rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What are you doing here?" dryly stated Jane.

Darcy pulled a chair from their neighboring table, sat down, and started buttering a breadstick that she had grabbed just moments ago.

"Oh, hello." Richard yelped as Darcy's feet rose and landed on his side of the table.

Unfazed Darcy got comfortable "Sup!" she stated to Richard before she faced Jane and continued.

"So I show up for work at the lab-slash-your-mum's-house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you-know-who…"

Which caused Richard's eyebrows to shoot up, nodding quietly confirming his suspicion of an ex-boyfriend. He wanted to break in and say something but was interrupted by his date's friend.

"Ah-"

" But you're not!" she pointed out "you're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you?" Darcy got close and sniffed Jane " You smell good." smiling as she finished with her observations.

" Is there a point to all this? Because there really needs to be a point to all this." Jane argued

" Right. you know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" Darcy pulled out a device that looked similar to a walkie-talkie but was littered with buttons and a screen with a moving arrow. "You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason we came all the way out here."

Jane grabbed it from Darcy's hands and inspected it, twisting it around, looking if there's a missing part. " It's malfunctioning." questionably stated Jane

"That's what I said." objected her co-worker.

Jane then begins to bang it on the table.

"That's what I did! But you just done it a little a little more scientific." Shouted Darcy

It was then that Jane looked up and saw who she had ignored. She began to feel nervousness build up inside her. She immediately passed it to Darcy and looked at Richard.

"I'm sure it's nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing. Kinda looks like the readings that Eric was rambling about." Darcy turned to Richard "Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls."

"I'm not interested. I'm not interested. Time for you to go now." Darcy was given a glare from her partner and then she stood up, _T-minus five minutes, 300...299...298._

"Okay." smirking as she walked away.

" Short but sweet" opinionated Richard

" She needs help." retorted Jane

They sat for a while just looking at their menu as if nothing happened. Richard felt the growing tension and decided to break it.

" I think I'm gonna have sea bass."

He watched as Jane whom was too distracted about something else, repeated sea bass under her breath.

" Sea bass. Yes, sea bass is good. Sea bass, sea bass sea bass sea bass...sea bass"

Richard decided knew that she was eager to get this date over with so he just closed his menu and looked at Jane with a look of understanding, " Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go after your friend." There was a brief pause between the remark and the movement of her chair as she stood up.

" I'm so sorry!" grabbing her things and walking away. Leaving Richard to watch her walk away.

"I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone."

_Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Si-_

"Man I hate you." informed Jane as she walked up to the red car parked at the kerb.

" What I said he was cute?" Said Darcy with pseudo disbelief.

" Just shut up and drive" order the brunette outside the car; which made the woman in the passenger seat previously move to the driver seat and take the wheel.

It wasn't long before a man jumps up from the back. Unfazed, Jane asked Darcy who this person was.

"He's my intern." stated the said woman.

" You have an intern?" questioned Jane

"Oh yeah"

"Hello Doctor Foster, it- it's a great honor to be working with ya." the intern gleefully said.

Which Jane awkwardly turned and answered " Right….I have to call Eric."

A Jane started typing her mentor's number in the phone, there was chaos.

" Oop, take a right" The car screeched as they turned left barely missing a car who was driving pass.

"Left!" yelled the intern, surprised by the wrong turn despite his previous direction.

Darcy jerked the wheel to the left once more, she drove on the sidewalk under pillars; which held many civilians who screamed and rushed out of the way.

Smiling the driver snickered " I have totally mastered driving in London."

Jane had just reached Eric's voice mail while holding the car's handle. Trying to calm down she let out a large breath.

"Hi Eric, it's me. Again. Where are you? I came here because you said you were on to something and then you..Vanished?"

They drove for a while following the tracking device to the outskirts of town; where they arrived at a creepy factory.

* * *

**This Thor part, I got from this website (Just PM me cuz I can't get this website on here, It won't allow it, I guess...****.)Yes, there things are reletivly close to that happens in the movie, but I added in some little details. Please, I would very much appreciate constructive reviews, I would love them! Till then...**


	5. Connecting from afar

**Ok so I know I still have three other fanfictions to type after this but I have a bad case of writers block for them, and only seemingly want to write this one. So I must say I'll try to work on the others bit by bit, but do not fret because they are on their way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these awesome movies. **

**Warnings! blood and swearing.**

The darken sky hummed with appeasement as the cool wind blew across the sleeping world. The world was in it's peaceful slumber all around except the abandoned construction zone in the outskirts of Chicago. There, the accumulation of criminals and outlaws were hidden.

"Damn it! Why the fuck are we staying here anyway!" argued a silhouette who stood out on the balcony watching the sleeping city. He was confronted by a larger man whom laid his hand on the smaller male's shoulders.

" Quiet Jeff, the boss says that if we want to change things then gather here tonight."

Shaking off the larger man he continued to press for answers, " Well, where the fuck is he?" gesturing to the group of hundreds of people behind him. " He isn't going to show up for this group of criminal bastards!"

He was then head to head with another male who looked just as intimidating as the last. This guy stood five feet tall holding a cross in his right hand.

" I agree with Brian, why isn't he going to join us? He's done it before? He said he's going to change the world and I believe he is, we all do." insisted the man.

" Oh shut it you religious cunt! He ain't gonna change anything! And if you want to wait for this mother fucker then go ahead, I'm out"

" Go ahead, leave." foreclosed a voice from the shadows. His abnormally blue eyes shined in the dark and as he stepped out his hazelnut hair illuminated from the moon's light. He showed an indifferent face when he neared Jeff, eyes narrowed.

" You can leave and do your own shit until you get caught then land right back in jail you useless brat," The incomer spat in the other's face, " Or you could stay here and learn a God damn thing for once. I suggest you get your act together and actually work with us."

The Piper was replied with silence, " That's what I thought," he glided past Jeff and past Brian until he was at the edge of the platform, " We start with the children."

A collective thought of ' _The fuck? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' _ran through the crowd's mind.

"The children will not partake in any of our excursions, nor would they learn any killing techniques from us, just plain self-defence taught correctly." He turned towards his dismayed crowd.

"Look, the change in society begins in childhood; whether it be with or without an influence. A couple people will stay with the children and the rest will go with me and attack the other groups. " Although the idea was inconvincible, the crowd stood waiting for orders; which, brought a smile to his face.

" And unless someone volunteers, I will choose the people who are going to stay back myself." He brought out a world map and located all the places where he had gathered children.

After hours of sorting through the crowd for volunteers and capable individuals, he now decided to divide them up into "protectors" and "teachers"; five men for every gathering of children.

" I've found six different places in Europe, twenty six in China, seven in both north and south Korea,..." He named off over a hundred different places throughout the world; taking language, culture, belief, and ability to deal with children. He assigned the members to their area and respecting role according to their specialties and the proficiency of each member at each section.

"But that'll only leave you with three people. You can't possibly go after all those factions with just a four man group." insisted an older man whom walked out from the shadows.

The said man was large; broad shoulders which bulked with muscles, his block-shaped face was lined with black whiskers. Short black hair stood on his head and brown eyes stared at the leader. " That's why I'll join your group instead of babysitting." he threatened.

Which caused The Piper to sigh and roll his eyes " _Fine."_ and then turned to the group, " I will be checking in three times every week to see how things are turning out, whether they are feed and or are they in need of any first aid then I will give you the proper equipment to take care of them. Lastly, We will be taking the portal. That will be all." He opened up hundreds of portals with the flick of a finger and nodded his head as they gathered at the portals.

The group gulped and walked through the portal; this wasn't the first time they used the portal, but some still can't get used to it.

_After the first hundred killings that was acted on by The Piper a clandestine gathering was announced by The Piper himself. It was crazy when they first heard of it; them attacking another secret group terrorizing not America but China? Yes, China. There was a lot of arguing about the transportation but that was before The leader created a blue intimidating spiral portal in the wall._

" _Well, get in; we don't have all day here." mocked the creator of the said hole. _

"_How the hell did you do that?" questioned a follower; whom was intern replied with a few simple words; explaining all that they needed to know._

" _I don't know, after the alien invasion I just suddenly am able to make these things" he gestured to the large gaping blue swirl on the wall "appear." _

_From there on, on one asked about it again, no matter how much they use it; because everybody knew that things weren't the way they were before the invasion. A criminal's understanding you might say. _

They arrived in each location safely and soundly; talking through a transmitter/ walkie talkie to inform The Piper of their successful contact with the children.

" Now that that's over with, lets get the show on the road?" motioned the kingpin

"What's with all these equipment? What's with this base in general!" stated Bruce.

" Oh nothing, just the latest cutting-edge technology graciously funded by the UN," Stated the Aussie, " and being located in one of Earth's most uninhabited places gets you a lot of time to train and get use to the weapons, each other and the cold."

" Heh, well at least one of us can already checked off one from that list, isn't that right Capsicle?" scoffed the billionaire.

"OHOHOH! yes, very funny" gleemed North, " here have hot chocolate! my friends!"

Steve just glared at the shorter man and walked out of the lab and monotonously said " I'll be in the gym if any of you guys need me."

Leaving just the four in the room.

It wasn't long before the four grew comfortable with each other and together they built and upgraded their armor and weapons half the time they would have finished it; which they all seemed to be excited about. They brought the new archetypes into the training room for testing.

As Aster begins to set up the targets Tony grabs a drink and stands next to Aster.

" So do you know when we will be dispatched to our country? I mean everyone else has already gone to the 'watchtowers'? " Asked Tony as he watched the tan man whose arms were covered with what seemed to be tribal tattoos.

" After the head meeting here and after we get in contact wit' your other friend, Thor, right? Then we'll be picked up an' sent to our respected watchtowers…. Oi, hold this will ya?" He handed a large gun to the billionaire. Tony held it as Aster connected the rods to the machine; the other two were up in the observation room talking and joking around, leaving the two to test the possibly dangerous prototypes.

" So, what do you think of this group? Created solely for catching a single terrorist group."

"Not much, I mean whatever happens, happens." remarked the Australian " Alright ready!" Grabbing hold of the large machine from Tony's arms " Now, I need you to-"

"Aster! Stark! Photon want's us at the fireplace." hastily announced North.

Aster sighed and put down the weapon and shuffled to the door, and nonchalantly walking behind him was Tony.

They arrived "fashionably" late Tony insisted. The other avengers were already seated around the table.

" Aster! How have you been my kind fellow! Still hitting those boards are you?" boasted Thor.

He and Aster were then engulfed in a happy nostalgic conversation of the past, the others walked in and just watched the two with their boisterous laughing. Then he turned to everybody else.

" Comrades! Welcome! I give my gracious thanks to you all for I am in need of help." announced the Asgardian.

" Yes, Thor, we've heard of your little special event in London, and we are quite curious. What happened in London." demanded Fury "Our power surge sensors spiked up a few hours ago, we hadn't had that happen ever since the invasion."

" Wait! What! why weren't we notified! The system should have alerted u-"

" We had the system overridden" interrupted Coulson which earned a growl from Aster.

" My friends, I'll tell you what happened in London. My Jane Foster had came into contact with an unknown substance that was going to destroy her therefore I took her to Asgard, to keep her safe. But alas, she was still in danger."

" So what did you do?" inquired Steve.

" My Asgardian friends, brother and I took her to-"

The building shook, the alarms blared red. A large holographic earth appeared in the middle of the room. On it was small little red targets spread throughout the small diagram. The analysis were frantically trying to gauge its energy level.

" Sir! The readings are absolutely off the charts, in fact, their energy equals that of the invasion two years ago! Not to mention that it's appearing at different places at the same time...it only mean one thing Sir."

Fury looked at the screen, then to the diagram of earth. Not wasting any time he turned around and nodded at the Avenger members, initiating the start of a new mission that ran through the minds of everyone alike : _Find and detain the source of energy._ Earning a determined look from the group of heroes as they sprinted from the room.

* * *

**R&R! constructive criticism please! **


End file.
